The purpose of this contract is to provide a high level of content expertise in substance abuse and training, technical assistance and support to disseminate NIDA's research findings to health care professionals working in the field of substance abuse, use, and addiction. Required activities include: implementation and follow-up technical assistance for research dissemination meetings; provision of logistical support; on-site support for meetings; utilization of technology (webinars, internet, etc.) to promote, host, and disseminate meeting results; design and preparation of presentation materials for meetings; graphic art, publication, and editorial services; preparation of appropriate products, materials and registration packets; and transcription of meeting summaries as needed. The Contractor shall provide all necessary logistical support and meeting management services, including, but not limited to, implementation and follow-up for meetings and technical assistance as described in the Statement of Work, on-site support for meetings, preparation of meeting registration packets, summary reports of meetings, graphic art for related meeting materials, and publication and editorial services.